


On the Spot

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Destiny. While patrolling, Spike sees someone he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theohara for the holidays. :)

Spike wandered listlessly around LA. It seemed that the city never ran out of idiots who manage to become vampire snacks were it not for him. The holiday season apparently didn't change anything.

And hey, here was another girl screaming, with a vampire at her throat.

Spike was a step away when the vampire suddenly burst into dust.

After a bout of coughing, the girl smiled. "Hi, Spike. Knew you'd come."

"Bloody hell! Nibblet?"

Dawn flung herself at him. "I've missed you."

Spike returned the embrace awkwardly. "How...?"

She grinned cheekily, looping her arm through his. "Buy me some ice cream, and maybe I'll tell you."


End file.
